Currently, heat of a general-purpose server and a customized server in a data center is generally dissipated by using an air conditioner. However, it is expensive to use the air conditioner to cool air, and power consumption of the data center is too high. Currently, a power usage effectiveness (PUE) value of a conventional data center is generally around 2.0. Power consumed by an air conditioner accounts for around 30% of power consumed by the data center. A proportion of the power consumed by the air conditioner in the power consumed by the data center is relatively large. Therefore, a measure needs to be taken to improve heat dissipation efficiency, so as to reduce power consumption of the air conditioner, decrease a PUE value of the data center, and improve power usage effectiveness of the data center.